


Aftermath

by kingdeanx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dick riding, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: this is a little co-written story me and @inhumanshadows made on discord 💖
Relationships: MxM - Relationship, Sam Winchester x you, sam winchester x male reader
Kudos: 15





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy this as much as I did writing it!!!

"Thank god we're finally home!!!" You grumble, trudging down the stairs of the bunker, you sam and dean covered in who knows what, courtesy of the monster of the week. 

What you wanted more than anything was a hot ass shower and cuddles with Sammy, preferably in one of his t-shirts and nothing else. Dean was grumbling about having to clean Baby again but you all know cleaning that car makes the man happy. 

You eventually stopped listening as you entered yours and Sam's shared room, stripping down and turning on the water. 

You felt the hot water rinse away today’s events, the water turning dirty before draining down the sink. Your hands ran through your hair, shampoo and conditioner massaging in your scalp as you sighed, finally able to relax.

You kinda laughed to yourself at how good the shower felt. You felt silly but it was such a relief after such a long day. You stood underneath the shower, just enjoying relaxing, not doing anything, finally clean and ready for bed.

Your turned the shower off, hoping out, drying your hair as you walked into your shared bedroom with sammy. “Hey baby, enjoy the shower?” You nodded, smiling at sam before grabbing one of his t-shirts, putting it on.

Sam tries to hug you and you do a quick sidestep. "No way cowboy... you still reek. Don't worry I'll still be here when you get out of the shower." 

Sam sighs. "can't blame a guy for trying...." Not long after he leaves do you hear the sound of the water again. You lay down in the large bed, turning on the tv, patiently waiting for Sam, your legs kicking back and forth, bare ass covered by the borrowed shirt. You're not too sure how long Sam had been done with his shower when you feel the bed dip and Sam's amazing arm wraps around your waist.

"good movie?" He asks, smelling your hair. “Better now that you're here." You feel sam’s nose dive into your hair gently, hearing Him breath in your scent, “you smell delicious” you smiled at the comment, he was always so quick to make you feel special, wanted, cared for, he never failed to never compliment you. 

He was rather a cheesy man if you were being honest but it made you love him even more. Your both relaxing, laying sam’s lap as his hands run though your soft locks, focusing on you rather then the movie.

“Your so beautiful, I hope you know that” you blushed, sitting up from his lap, facing him, “I can say the same thing about you...so cute sammy” he chuckled, his deep voice filling your ears, “no your the handsome one here” with that you met him half way in a gentle kiss, his lips moving across you, teeth slightly clashing. You continued to make out, Sam rolling on top of you, hand in your hair. You pull away from one another and laugh, staring up at Sam. 

“I love you Sammy." “I love you too Y/N...." You yelp as Sam wraps his arms around you, sitting up , you now in his lap. You push your face into his neck, yawning. You can feel Sam smile as he lays down, you listening to his heartbeat, lulling you to sleep. Your eyes get heavier as your head snuggles into his chest, which was like a pillow for you, listening to sam’s shallow intakes of breath as you fell asleep on his chest.

Sam looked down at you, wanting to make you feel safe and protected, knowing today was another hard day for you both, but you were both glad to be here, in each others arms as you both lull asleep, close to one another.

He grabs the covers and pulls them over you as he drifts off, safe and sound with the man he loves. The next morning you wake, now being spooned by Sam. You move slightly and Sam’s arm pulls your waist back, ass flush with his impressive morning wood.

As you try to wriggle out of his grasp, Sam grunts and lays on his back, his arm still trapped under you. Sam’s grip was tight, feeling the heat radiating from his rather large morning wood, your ass brushing against it with every wiggle. 

You blush, hearing sam grunting, his arms still on your waist. You couldn’t move, sam keeping you in place, making you rut against his cock, the situation very tight. You reach down and lift the back of the shirt, while also trying to free his cock from its fabric prison. 

You eventually succeed and take much joy in his long hard dick, now nestled between your asscheeks. You slowly move your ass up and down his length, moaning lightly as the tip passes over your hole every few moves. “hmmm... that's it baby..." Sam says, sleepily, nose going to your neck. 

“daddy likes..." You moan, feeling sam nuzzle into your neck as his hands slowly travel to your ass cheeks, helping you move up and down, his cock passing your hole every so often. 

“So fucking good for daddy...” you hear his deep groggy voice as you keep moving, his cock twitching, enjoying the feeling no doubt. Sam smirks as his nose and mouth travel up your neck, kissing along the neck until he reaches your chin, kissing along your jaw too before planting his lips upon yours in a lazy, sloppy kiss. 

“Morning baby...” He says, kissing your jaw again. “Morning ‘daddy’” You say, thrusting your hips back. You feel your ass getting slick with the precum from Sam. “Does daddy wanna fuck me?”

With a chuckle, sam opened his mouth, “your know I wanna fuck your tight ass baby” With that you feel his hands pull apart your cheeks, his tip running over your hole easily now with that added precum. 

You shudder every time the tip pushes against your hole, teasing you. You hear Sam rummage around in his bedside table and hear the _pop_ of a lube cap. Sam chuckles at the gasp you make when the cold lube is applied to your hole. “Ready baby?” “Fuck me daddy!” You say, moaning loudly as his fat eleven inch cock pushes into you.

You’re like thankful that the rooms are soundproof, not wanting Dean to barge in. Sam is halfway inside you and you feel so full already. “I’m gonna go all the way in, Y/N....” Sam warns, slamming the rest of himself in you, balls slapping your ass.

The cold lube almost adds a weird sensation, the feeling of sam’s heated girthy eleven inch cock within you along with the cold lube made you dizzy sort of, the feeling out of this world. “S-sammy...p-please move” you mumble into his ear, his giant cock stopping you from working, it’s like you broke or something, the intrusion of his full cock within making you feel full. 

“You want daddy to move?” You nodded, sam immediately pulling out to the tip, slamming back in, his balls hitting into your ass once again making you moan and sam grunt into your ear. You moan again and again as he pounds your ass, opening you wide. 

The sound of skin smacking skin filling the room. Sam reaches over with his free hand, taking ahold of your leaking cock.

“Baby boy is enjoying daddy plow your ass... just look how wet your dick is.” Sam gets a nice puddle of precum on his hand and brings it to his mouth licking it clean. “You tastes so good...” You moan, sam is never usually this dirty but you enjoyed it, the quick thrusts of his cock directly hitting your prostate, his hands holding your hips for leverage.

His hand goes in a fast pace, tugging away at your cock as he pounds into your ass, the sound of skin on skin continues to fill the room as you both make love. “S-sam god it feels s-so fucking good”. 

Sam’s thrusting gets faster and more erratic. “Can’t wait to breed and fill your ass... you want daddy’s hot cum in you? Make you plug yourself and walk around with it in you?” Again you don’t know where this dirty side of Sam came from but you love every minute. 

“Yes daddy I want you to breed and fill my loose hole!!” You shout, cumming soon after, coating his hand. With you finally cumming, you hole starts to clench around sam’s cock, causing him to moan as his thrusts get sloppy, trying to cum within you.

“So fucking close baby boy” his hands spank both cheeks, holding these as he pounded into you, enjoying every second of your clenching.

You moaned into sam’s neck, your over sensitive cock still in his hands, you were in pain but pleasure, enjoying the way sam was treating you, it’s what you needed right now. “C-cum for me daddy” with that sam came with a shout, a deep moan following as he filled you with his massive load, warmth filling your rear end.

Sam bites your neck as his cock shoots shot after shot of cum deep in you. You know you’ll be covered in bruises. 

By the end you’re both panting as Sam pulls out and you clench trying to keep as much cum in you as possible. “Did so good for me baby boy”, Sam runs his fingers through your hair with one hand while you dig in your drawer for a plug, handing it to Sam and feeling it slide in with little resistance.

Sam slides the plug inside, keeping his large load within you, not a drop to waste. “Gonna be filled with my babies soon” he mumbled into your neck, you smiled, looking down at him “fuck I hope I can have your babies”. 

You guys lay there in bed, Sam briefly leaves to get you both close and a rag to wipe you down with. Then there’s a knock at your door. 

“Hey you two... breakfast.” Dean announces. Dean is slightly tired, even if your rooms were sound proofed, he could still here the bed banging to the wall, You joking nudge the bed against the wall only to hear “son of a bitch!!”


End file.
